A Small Matter of Age
by GiggleGinny
Summary: Remus Lupin had given up on finding love. Hermione Granger had never even had the time.Disclaimer:Not Mine
1. Welcome Back

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter or any of its characters. Just the plot. : )

Chapter 1 The Gates

Remus Lupin had always considered himself a bachelor. He never intended to marry. It wasn't because of his furry monthly visitor that had made him so hesitant, though it was always a concern. No, the main problem was that he'd just never met the right one. The one who made him weak at the knees with just a smile or a woman who loved him enough TO deal with his furry friend or his insecurities about it.

That doesn't mean he hadn't tried. He'd had steady girlfriends as a student at Hogwarts and even spent 6 months with Nymphadora Tonks. But he wasn't ever in love with her as more than an amazing friend. And he had tried very hard to fall in love with her.

As it was, when Dumbledore came to him after the final battle and asked him to fill the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts again, he hadn't hesitated. In Harry's third year, he had very much enjoyed teaching the future witches and wizards how to save themselves from the Dark.

Slughorn had again gone into retirement ("To stay, Dumbledore!" were his words.) and Professor Snape had decided that maybe he really did love Potions. So with nothing tying him down, he headed off to Hogwarts.

When Voldemort was defeated by Harry, after much digging around for diadems and cups, his wand had done something quite extraordinary. It burst into flames and a phoenix had shot out in its place. And then in a burst of flames was returned to its scrawny chick form to reveal a tall and very old wizard standing next to it.

Eyes twinkling and popping a Lemon Drop into his mouth, Albus Dumbledore re-entered the world. And with plenty of tricks up his sleeve to go along with it. Remus of course had no idea how the wizard had come back, but was thankful for it nonetheless.

One of the best tricks up Dumbledore's sleeve happened to be that he knew the outstanding secret that The Veil in the Department of Mysteries held. The unfortunate that fell through The Veil were transported not to heaven or hell, but to a purgatory. It was a kind of hell in it's own way though. The unfortunate were in spiritual limbo, never being judged by God, just watching as others who had passed, were judged upon their acts on earth.

Sirius Black could be brought back. And he was. And in the most awe inspiring way.

Those who had truly loved him, and there were many. Had gathered in a circle around the gaping doorway and literally cast their love for him into it. He could never duplicate what his wand had done. All Dumbledore had said was that they just needed to let their love for Sirius overwhelm their being. Memories of him fill their minds. And just let it go. So pointing his wand with the many others he had let Padfoot, member of the famed Marauders, best friend, and Godfather to Harry; flood his being. And then his love seemed to pour out of his wand with the twenty or so others in a beam aimed at The Veil. And then…there he was. A huge, shaggy, black dog running out of a black abyss, pink tongue hanging out of his mouth. The look in that dog's eyes could never have it mistaken for the Grim.

So the merry man that he had thought had been lost forever returned. Remus was no longer the lone Marauder. Two now walked again.

Pettigrew was killed at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange for being an 'insufferable rodent.' For once Lupin agreed with her, though the painful death that was dealt to Peter may not have been how he personally would have dealt with it. He was confident in his thinking that Peter was not in a purgatory or heaven. No, there was only one place that that rat deserved to be. Hell for an eternity would do dear Peter some good.

There were a few things that Remus definitely didn't understand that the wizened man had done in his return. He had vouched for Severus again, and even the Malfoy family. He had no idea, and Dumbledore wouldn't explain to anyone his reasons except the Golden Trio.

He detested the name, but it was easier than saying Harry, Ron, and Hermione. That always got tiring. The three of them made up a singular person, really. Hermione was the brains and feelings, Harry the logical one, and Ron more than made up the temper of them. So the Golden Trio they became, in his thoughts at least.

So, with an open mind, Remus Lupin became Professor Lupin again. He eagerly awaited September First. He also didn't feel a loss at leaving Number Twelve Grimmauld Place behind, because Sirius was coming with him to Hogwarts. It was still a mystery to him why, though. No positions were open at the infamous school and there wasn't any reason now that he couldn't get a job. He was a free man now. He'd even been allotted First Class of Merlin status for the mistakes of the Ministry and the compassion he had shown through his acts to save The-Boy-Who-Never-Seemed-To-Die. That was how Remus thought of Harry at least. He had come face to face with death countless numbers of times, and yet he miraculously was still alive. Not that he was complaining, he loved the boy dearly.

Unlike the first time he had taught at the school, Remus opted out of the Hogwarts Express method of travel. No, the first time had been fun enough for the werewolf; he much preferred the route of apparation. So, taking a last look at the space between 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place, he 'popped' into Hogsmeade.

He was pleasantly surprised that the little wizard town had come so far in a month. The village had been devastated by the power of the Dark. It was left as rubble. Now glistening in the sun, were the new storefronts and charming little roads that ran through it. Looking up to the hill though, he saw that his shack hadn't quite gone through the revamp. It hadn't been harmed by Death Eaters, which he thought was hilarious. They were too scared by the haunted place, and had left it alone. So the Shrieking Shack still looked as pitifully 'down' as it had always looked. It put a damper on the glittering town below it in his mind. He was pretty positive that most people barely even noticed the doomed house, but it stuck out to him like always. He didn't look forward to spending time there, the last time he'd transformed there, and Peter had gotten away. In fact, that may have been the exact start of the end for Voldemort. The moment his servant was freed, and returned to him. Yet, he still didn't like the memory. It wasn't that pleasant, waking up in that morning remembering that he'd tried to kill Harry Potter and one of his best friends.

He shook his head slightly to stop his reminiscing. It would do no good now, and he was already running late. It was only an hour until dark, when the students would arrive. He still had to go and meet with Dumbledore and get settled into his quarters before the feast. So, banishing the thoughts of that fateful night, he headed towards the gates that were proudly guarded by the menacing boars.

A loud crack near him and a yell of his name stopped him though. Turning around, he saw a rather ruffled looked Sirius Black jogging towards him. He broke into a smile. He wondered when the grungy mutt was supposed to report to the school. Now, seemed to be good.

"Hello Moony! You didn't even say good-bye to old Kreacher! You should have seen how sad he became. Then there's the fact that you didn't even say farewell to me either! It could make a canine feel unloved, which couldn't be true! That very lacking love brought me out of limbo!"

"Well, I knew you would show up eventually. A farewell would have seemed final, like I was really being separated from you. Which I'm not! I knew you were coming you loveless puppy!"

The lycanthrope was soon patted on the back as his friend passed him on his way to the gates of Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He took his time to catch up, though. Sirius didn't know how to get past the gates. In fact, Black was looking at him right now with a question quite evident on his face.

Walking smugly past the other Marauder, he walked up to one of the boars. He began scratching behind his ears and instantly the statue became animated. The smug look became even bigger when he heard Sirius gasp behind him.

"Who wishes entry into these sacred learning grounds?"

"I, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black wish entrance to the marvelous and wonderful school."

"Now, no need to get carried away there, young man! Flattery doesn't work on us, it is only because you were expected that you are allowed to pass through these enchanted gates." And with that the gates swung silently open and the boar stilled back into a statue.

The two handsome men walked through the ancient gates and headed up the unpaved road that led to the entrance of Hogwarts.


	2. Different View Points

HI! I'm so happy that this story is getting some interest. I'm updating it quickly, because I'll be gone until the middle of next week. There's three POV's for this story right now. I contemplated adding Snape, so let me know if you think I should add or favorite potions master or not. Also I'm looking for a beta for this story. Let me know if you're willing, and quick!

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, and I own nothing but the plot.

**Ch. 2 Two Different Points of View**

Sirius Black loved women. It was a fact that many women had experienced. He could lavish any woman, size or color was no matter to him, with attention and give them sex like no other. He enjoyed his way of life _immensely_. Coming back was one of the most mind-blowing things he'd ever experienced, or even read about. The amount of love that was needed to bring him back…he just couldn't put it into words. That he, the mangy old Azkaban mutt, could be loved that much made him speechless.

His contentment was a mystery to his godson, though. Harry Potter didn't understand that he, Harry, could feel overwhelming love for someone and yet the man that he looked up to didn't need the feeling at all. Harry just didn't get his godfather's nature towards love, like if he touched it he would really go to Hell. Ginny had made life outstanding for the Boy-Who-Lived-Again, and it frustrated him to no end that his godfather would never seek to fall in love.

Even considering these talks, Sirius still wasn't pleased when Harry left Grimmauld Place for the Burrow. The boy had given him his life back many times. Harry's third year and after had made Sirius's life amazing. Knowing someone cares for you can make any mutt happy. Then Harry pointed out the fact that Sirius would be seeing Harry every day for the next nine months, and that maybe a month apart would be good for the both of them.

Ashamed as he was, Sirius greatly enjoyed his month at Grimmauld Place without a curious 17 year old around. Lupin didn't care if he brought home a lass at night, and he indulged himself since the next 9 months he was practically expected to be celibate.

He had been surprised when Dumbledore approached him, and then even more so about the manner of his request. Sirius had suspected maybe he would be offered the Potions position, and then was greatly dismayed when the old man said that Snape would be returning to his Potions Post. No, the old mastermind simply wanted Sirius to be at Hogwarts to write a memoir.

Granted he'd been through quite a bit in his thirty-seven years, he was still caught off guard. Then the old man continued that he would of course teach a class over his book and really, anything else he really wanted to.

Not really wanting to be alone in his family's old house, Sirius accepted whole-heartedly. He loved the school, and returning would be amazing. And getting to teach over anything he really wanted only made it better.

So, it was with a rumbling happiness that he apparated soon after Moony. It was all in good fun, the two Marauders returning to their old haunt of a castle. Getting his ignorance thrown in his face by the lycanthrope, however, was not fun. His entrance to the school only ceased to further his enrapture with his beloved Hogwarts.

_Magic is a privelage. Even of age wizards and witches should treat it with care. Obviously not all believe this._

Honestly, today Ron had _Accio'd_ his underwear all the way from the laundry room to his room right below the ghoul-infested attic. Seeing boxers fly under your nose as you walk out of your room first thing in the morning was not how she chose to wake up.

But she dealt with it; for she was almost 19 days from her 18th birthday. The newness of using magic whenever she wished had long since worn off. Yes, today was September First. The banging above her head attested to that fact. The twins, Ginny, Ron, and Harry seemed to already be getting ready to leave the cozy Burrow.

The twins of course weren't helping all that much, but she kept her mouth shut. After much a plea from Molly and Arthur, Dumbledore and the staff of Hogwarts welcomed the carbon-copy twins back to finish their final year. Even bending the rules enough to allow them to still run Weasley Wizard Wheezes while attending.

It was with many tears that her parents separated from her on Harry's birthday. Some had come from her too, though the majority came from the two muggles she loved most.

The months leading up to the final battle had taken a toll on our favorite muggleborn. She had researched like mad trying to find the Horocruxes and ways of destroying them. She neglected herself for nearly six months and failed to realize that she was _finally_ turning into a woman. Granted, she was still 5'4," she was a much curvy and less bucktoothed petite burnette.

Something Ron had picked up on immediately. For the month that she'd been at the Burrow the two had been spending copious amounts of time alone together. Harry and Ginny disappeared regularly into what appeared to be thin air. But she had made her point quite clear. The gangly red-head was a brother to her. Nothing more. Simply one of her best friends, and he soon quickly became accepting of that. He seemed to turn his new attentions to Lavender Brown.

Ginny had once told Hermione how envious she was of the bookworm. Hermione easily fit in with guys. Never finding it awkward if someone mentioned wanking or decided to insult a woman, Hermione seemed to make them uncomfortable in turn. No matter how much Harry or Ron loved her, or any of their other male friends, they never wanted to hear about cramps or if she should go on the pill. She'd found her balance with the male population.

A loud curse ("Bloody hell George!") above her head brought her out of her reverie. She jumped into action, rapidly folding clothes and cloaks and piling her books neatly inside her trunk. She then proceeded to try and lure Crookshanks out from under her bed, when Fred Weasley stomped into her room, with out a knock of course.

"Morning, love. You done packing so I can charm your trunk? Wouldn't want you pulling something on your pretty little body now would we?" She'd gotten used to the affectionate names that her male friends called her. They were quite playful with her now; they enjoyed watching her blush.

"Why yes, dear. I've just finished packing! You always have such impeccable timing. Now be a good little boy and take my stuff to the car for me." Playing along with Fred, she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Sorry, love. No car today! We're just going to do side-apparation with you and Gin. It's faster and less of a hassle."

With that, he lightened and levitated her trunk out of Percy's old room. Being on good terms with the family, didn't mean the glasses adorned son was going to move back in. Her stomach did a flip at the mention of apparation, though. She never looked forward to it. For some reason having all of the air pushed out of your lungs and moving hundreds of miles was just not that enjoyable for her.

Reluctantly she latched Crookshanks into his basket and walked out of the room and quietly snapped the door shut. She walked out of the emptying house and out into the garden. Glad that she was of age and the twins didn't have the chance to hold her to them while they apparated. Being in the position of holding onto a male that closely still made her a bit queasy. No matter how comfortable she was with the opposite sex, she didn't have that much intimate experience with them.

The next thing Hermione knew she was in an alley across the street from King's Cross Station. Several 'pops' later the large clan made their way into the station. Rushing towards Platform 9 and ¾ as to not be late, she jumped onto the Express.

The compartment that she'd picked was soon overflowing with fellow Gryffindors. The newly formed couple of Neville and Luna was surprising. She was happy though that they'd both found someone. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Lavender, Seamus, Dean, and the Weasley twins were more than enough to fill the compartment. And then with the friends and old DA members that stopped by it became quite stifled.

She relished her last trip to Hogwarts on the old Express. Seeing the first years scared to death and the second years that were so confident made her reminiscent of when she'd been a first year. This year would be different though. She wouldn't have to worry about a Dark Wizard or watching her back. No, this year she would focus on her NEWTs and maybe even settling down.

At dusk, the train's occupants spilled out into Hogsmeade. Now, though, not many students saw horseless carriages. She like the many others were face to face with threstrals. They were a bit different and morbid, but knowing that they were nothing to be feared helped her over her uneasiness.

Seeing her favorite half-giant also considerably brightened her outlook. Hagrid waved at her enthusiastically. Directing the nervous first-years and showing them towards the Great Lake was second nature to the kind man.

Hermione hopped into a carriage with Ron, Harry, and Ginny and soon caught her first glimpse of the magnificent castle. Yes, this truly always felt like home. She'd grown up for eleven years ignorant of the place, but even upon her very first sight, it felt like a piece of her belonged here. The glittering lights welcomed her and giant gates that swerved open noiselessly were just the beginning of her last year at this amazing place.


	3. Deadly Sins

**I'm still looking for a beta. This a HGRL fic, it just takes a while for her to realize it. R&R**

**Ch. 3 Deadly Sins**

Prompt as always, Remus seated himself at the Head Table in the Great Hall. Looking around he noticed several other professors sitting down, but his elusive dark-haired friend was nowhere to be seen.

_Figures he'd be late on his first day of actual work._

Earlier he'd spoken with Dumbledore about the up-coming year. He would be expected to take on all the Required and Advance Defense Against the Dark Arts students and formulate the OWL and NEWT's for them. He was also informed that his name had come out at the short end of the stick, as far as quarters went.

He would be the supervisor with the Head Boy and Girl. That meant sharing his common room and bathroom with the two Heads. Considering that those were the nicest in the school, besides the Headmaster's and Head of House', he didn't understand the need of such a forlorn look on the Headmaster's face. Until he found out the names of the two Heads.

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. The school's top students, most powerful, and also most…touchy. Pride seemed a big thing in the two of them, both trying to prove something. From his previous year of teaching, Remus knew the two didn't get along, and that was an understatement.

But Remus saw a tendril of hope. Maybe with the Final Battle over with and the Malfoy's cleared by Dumbledore himself, the animosity would die.

Back to the present; he saw students begin to fill the four House Tables. Slytherin 7th years were few, but still had more than enough of the brighter ones left as to not cause worry.

Then he heard an exuberant laugh; a laugh that was far too familiar to be coming from the Entrance Hall.

But no, in came Sirius with his arms thrown over Harry and Ron's shoulders, laughing as the famous twins slipped a Puking Pastel to an ignorant 2nd year. Sirius walked the boys to the Gryffindor table and then turned around to a gorgeous petite brunette that had been trailing the boys. There was only one girl who would dare walk that close to the that group that didn't have red hair: Hermione Granger.

And as Sirius turned towards her, he gave her his signature lopsided grin and kissed her on the tip of her nose. Then Sirius Black turned his back on her and dropped himself down next to Remus.

And for the first time in Remus J. Lupin's life, he felt 3 of the 7 Deadly Sins at once.

First he felt lust towards Hermione Granger. An almost 18 year old witch, who was to be his student. Second envy of his best friend; Sirius had gotten to kiss her. Not a passionate display by any means, but in a _flirty_ and _playful_ way that melted women's hearts. And lastly, he felt wrath towards Padfoot. An anger he didn't know he had, snarled into life within him. He had no idea why; maybe the fact that he was chumming around with them like he, Sirius, were a student. Or maybe that he had kissed a student, but no. It was because the witch in question was Hermione Granger.

SssSssSssssssSsssSssSSS

As directed, Sirius walked to the Fat Lady, Guardian of Gryffindor Tower, and counted 5 pictures to the left. He howled in laughter at the picture before him.

In all of his glory, the Grim was sleeping in front of a cozy fireplace. With each of his small snores, out of place with his massive size, the fire would shudder and then persist on merrily.

Sirius cleared his throat loudly and the huge dog opened one of its eyes and looked wearily at Sirius. Sirius arched a brow at him and the dog gave up on his nap. He slowly sat up on his haunches and yawned.

"Firewhiskey," the dog seemed to size Sirius up; and then nodded his head and the portrait swung open.

Chuckling at Albus' idea of a joke, Sirius swaggered in, and the portrait closed. His quarters were standard, nothing outstanding.

It was decked in Gold and Maroon, of course, and it was spacious. When you first stepped in, you were in an open room that contained the kitchen and living room. A door at the back of the wall led you to the bedroom, which had an amazing view looking towards the Forbidden Forest. Off of that led to the bathroom, which was clean, but not large. Not a tub in sight, just a shower. A spiral staircase in his bedroom led up to a loft that overlooked the living room. It was obviously meant to be used as his study. A huge oak desk and plenty of books filling the bookshelves, greeted him.

He remembered that he hadn't come her as a student to learn, but as a professor to teach and write.

_Yippee. Don't sound so enthusiastic Padfoot…_

Looking though a small window in the loft, Sirius realized that it was dark, and that's when he heard it: a low rumbling of children from 12 to 18 arriving for another year at Hogwarts. He grabbed some nice robes of his and walked towards the Entrance Hall. He couldn't wait to see his godson.

He got there right on time. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the twins had just walked into the Hall. Harry saw him and drew Sirius into a hug.

"Missed ya, Snuffles." Whispered Harry into his ear.

"Good, because I'm not going anywhere."

A loud conversation between Ron and another student broke them up, though.

"No, Ronald, I don't. I want to check to see if they've gotten any new books. Hopefully big ones…"

Sirius failed to hear the rest, though. He lost all hearing as he realized that _that_ was the know-it-all Hermione. This girl had no bushy hair, no buck teeth, but she definitely didn't lack _some _things. And her open school robe distracted his eyes like crazy.

Being the clever man that he was, he confidently strode over to her and gave her a peck on the nose and hugged her. "You know, Hermione, I have tons of new books on my shelves. You're welcome to come look at them after dinner." As he released her from the hug she stepped back awkwardly. She noticed the many eyes on her, he noted.

"Oh, thank you Professor Black. I'd love too!"

Smiling to himself he threw his arms around Ron and Harry and watched as Fred and George debated about which of their products to slip to a 2nd year.

Their group walked to Gryffindor table and Sirius gave Harry one last hug and turned to Hermione. He gave her another peck on the nose after he'd whispered he'd meet her at the Fat Lady when she'd settled in. Then he turned and strode to the Head Table and sat down next to Remus.

And so, Mr. Black felt 3 of the 7 Deadly Sins. A strong lust towards the brain and body of the Gryffindor Trio. 2nd Pride that he would successfully be alone with her. And envy towards his best friend, Remus Lupin, that he would be sharing living space with the just announced Head Girl.

HhHhhhhHHhhhHhHHHHhhhhHHhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhhhhhH

Hermione couldn't deny it, she was nervous. She really wanted to become Head Girl. She was almost 18, she wanted her own room. She was tired of having to fight her fellow Gryffindors for the best chair in front of the fire and getting cold water from the shower.

The room wasn't the only reason, of course. She'd worked six long years for this. She'd been the top student in all of her classes, except Divination, since her first day here and she thought the Head Girl badge would make all the work pay off. Not that there wasn't work left to do! She had her NEWTs coming up and those would greatly effect her profession. But having a kitchen to prepare tea in; that would make life so much easier.

And with NEWTs in mind, she wondered aloud if she could go to the library after the feast. Ron, of course, retorted about how things like that could wait, but she didn't want to wait. She might be able to get a whole book read before bed if she hurried.

And then Sirius had hugged her and offered that she could come see his books after the feast. The whisper in her ear sent pleasant chills down her back and the kiss on her nose made her weak in the knees. She glanced around nervously, to see that quite a few students had seen the personal display between Harry Potter's Godfather and the Wannabee Head Girl.

She formally replied that she would love to. All of her former shyness around wizards flew the window. The legend that was Sirius Black had asked her to his private rooms. She didn't even say anything to warn the 2nd year Hufflepuff that he would be puking in about five minutes.

And then as they'd gotten ready to sit down at Gryffindor Table, he'd kissed her nose again and arrogantly swaggered off to the Head Table!!

That's when she'd snapped out of the daze. She was going to _Professor_ Black's private rooms. A wave of nausea came over her, when she started to hear clapping break out at her table. She looked across the table at Ginny who yelled a 'congratulations' to her. She looked up to the Head Table and the Headmaster gave her an expectant look. And as Harry grabbed her arm and forced her to stand up, she realized that the Head Girl lusted after Sirius Black, no _Professor_ Black.

She too now possessed 3 of the 7 Deadly Sins. First was lust towards Sirius Black. Second, was wrath towards herself for feeling the lust. And third, the want to acquire sloth: so she wouldn't want to go to Sirius' office to get books. Yes, she still wanted those damn books.


	4. Roaring Lions and Hissing Snakes

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling and I don't make any money from this. : (

Ch. 4 Roaring Lions and Hissing Snakes

Dinner was hard. Sitting there, Remus had been seething. How could Padfoot act so childish? Had he even thought about his lesson plans for the next day? Remus strongly doubted it.

The Sorting Hat had a rather uneventful song, there wasn't a single warning against Dark Magic. The air in the hall seemed to lighten considerably when it had finished. Dumbledore reminded the students of Filch's rules and the dangers of the Forest. Most, of course, would ignore both warnings. He and Sirius had been formally introduced and Draco and Hermione had been told of their new positions. Dumbledore had instructed the pair to join Lupin after the feast to be shown to their new living quarters.

He made light conversation with the other Professors throughout the meal and was reminded by Snape to come and get his Wolfsbane Potion next Thursday. Then the hall had been dismissed. He waited while the hall emptied and then went out to meet the new Heads.

"Professor," Draco had said.

"Please call me Remus. I'll address you two by your first names, after all, we'll be living together." They had begun to walk. "You two have many responsibilities, and I'll be in charge of making sure they're carried through. Neither of you have a curfew, but those with you will. That means Harry and the Weasleys too, Hermione." He noticed her face didn't fall; she had obviously been meaning to spend the time at the library, It made him happy. Draco on the other hand seemed a bit crestfallen, he'd, undoubtedly, not been thinking about the library. "You will also both do rounds at 10:15, that should give stray students ample time to get back to their rooms if they earnestly wish to be there. You don't have to do them together, in fact I recommend every other night, but it's your decision. Trips to Hogsmeade are also your concern. Any special school functions are also your duty, though everything of that nature will have to be cleared with the headmaster. Ah, we are here."

He led them through his bedroom and showed them their bathroom. Three doors seemed like an awful lot, but the bathroom was huge.

"If you two ever need anything at all, don't hesitate to tell me. As you can see, we all have portraits from the hall to our bedroom. My password will always be 'Wolfsbane,' you two are free to choose your own passwords, but I'll always have to be notified of them. So I'll leave you now, but before you go to sleep I must know your password. Also we'll need to work out some kind of bathroom schedule for the morning, but sometime next weekend. I'm far too busy right now to worry about it. Goodnight! Don't forget your rounds!"

With that, he climbed through his portrait (a mountain clearing that changed with the seasons. The leaves were just fading and the occasional bear or rabbit would pass by). He tried to ignore the way he felt whenever Hermione would look at him and tried to finalize plans for a lesson next week.

(A/N: Bold is Sirius' thoughts, Hermione's are Italics, and regular text is narration.)

As Remus passed through his landscape, Hermione turned towards her own.

A flower garden greeted her. She looked closely at a particular flower and was surprised to see a small gold inscription appear upon her scrutiny. 'Peony' was written in the fine gold cursive. She decided would leave a note for Remus in the bathroom telling him that her password was 'Eden.'

She walked into her room and let out a yelp. A giant lion had roared upon her entry.

"Who enters this room?" The male voice boomed through the room, followed by a low growl.

"Hermione Jane Granger does." This seemed to appease the dominating lion.

"I am Godric. I was placed upon your walls for your use. I can travel anywhere within the castle walls to send your messages. I'm told I make a rather good friend, too."

Godric wasn't in a picture frame. He had been painted right on top of her walls. Then she took in her surroundings. Gold and maroon were dominating colors, a queen size bed stood on a raised dais in the middle of the room with a huge bureau occupying one of the walls. A vanity and chair stood in one of the corners of the room and the remaining corner held a spiral staircase. She looked up and giggled in delight to see the loft. She raced Godric up the stairs; she lost considerably. A desk was pushed into a corner with a large leather chair behind it, blank bookshelves lined the walls, and a bay window faced the Forbidden Forest. She looked over the banister and saw her amazing room from a different view_. Yes, this would do just fine._

Then she remembered Sirius. She had no time to leave a not for Remus and politely asked Godric to deliver her message. He agreed to as she walked into the hallway, where her arm was abruptly grabbed and pulled through the portrait of a gorgeous, nude woman. When she entered the green and silver room she was met with a furious hiss.

A snake the size of a basilisk slithered along the replica of her room.

"Make it stop." Said a gruff, yet silken voice.

"Just tell him your name, Draco. Didn't he already ask you?"

"Maybe…Draco Severus Malfoy."

The hissing turned into a voice: "My name is Salazaar. I am at your disposal Master Malfoy." It gave a bow of its head and turned to follow the wall up the stairs.

"Rounds, Granger?" _Shit, I don't have time to fight._

"Every other night and I'll take tonight. Okay?"

Draco seemed to think about it and gave a 'deal and oh, thanks.' He then proceeded to push her out the door. _Rude, but not mean. I'd say a definite improvement._

She ran out the door, still not having taken notice of her common room or bathroom. She came upon the Fat Lady panting.

"Hello, Lady! Have you seen Sirius?"

"Why yes Miss Granger I have. Congratulations by the way on Head Girl, go Gryffindor! Your message is to count five portraits left and then wink to the Grim."

"Thank you, Lady!" She counted the portraits and came upon a rather frustrated looking dog. The Grim gave her a look that plainly told her 'it was about time' after she'd winked. The portrait swung open to reveal a half naked Sirius sprawled out on his couch reading or rather looking at the latest Playwizard Magazine.

_Dear Merlin! Plaid pajama pants have never looked so enticing! _The muscles in his arms stood out and his abs flexed into a firm six pack. The grin he gave her after he turned his head made her want to just melt into him.

He gracefully got off the couch and gave her a kiss on the nose.

**I guess I've caught her off guard. The way she's looking at my treasure trail makes me wonder just how innocent the Gryffindor Princess really is.**

"Hello, dear. The books are upstairs."

"Thanks, Sirius. My bookshelves are empty!"

He followed her up the stairs and watched as she took in his library. And then like a child in a candy shop, she ran towards the books with a greedy look in her eyes.

After a couple of shelves of scanning, Hermione took a book off a shelf.

**Becoming an Animungus ****seems to have caught her attention.**

He walked up behind her silently and whispered into her ear, "Tricky business, Miss Granger." He felt her shiver and he smirked.

She slowly turned around, mere inches from him, and looked up. _Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me_ chanted through her head.

Sirius slowly, painstakingly leaned into her and she felt his hot breath before his lips met hers. It was like a bolt of lightening coursed through her. His lips worker hers slowly until he nipped her bottom lip and ran his tongue back and forth. She reached her arms behind his neck and his hands wrapped around the small of her back and crushed her body to his at the exact same moment she opened her mouth to this eager tongue. No coherent thoughts ran through her mind, just the feeling of tingles being set off in her every pore. Sirius ran his tongue along hers and slowly took in her taste.

**She tastes like Raspberry Tea. Her body…against mine…bliss…**

Hermione felt his hands leave her back and slip through her parted robes. The nimble fingers felt for the hem of her shirt and right as he'd slipped his fingertips under it, he jerked away from her.

Hermione recognized Godric's roar instantly and he'd apparently scared an exploring Sirius to death.

"Miss Granger, it is 10:15." He snarled in his low voice and with a swish of his tail he disappeared around a corner.

"Good Merlin, Hermione! What in the world was that?"

Hermione gripped the Animungus book in her hands and made for the door yelling: "His name's Godric, I've got to go!"

_What were you thinking? Kissing a Professor and Harry's Godfather at that! Why wasn't I nervous, though? I can hardly stand the peck on the cheek that the Twins give me. But that was…I can't believe it! I don't know a work for what that was!_

She gently touched her lips and tasted them. His taste was hard to place, but it seemed spicy or cozy.

_He tastes like apple cider! The Muggle drink, I happen to love apple cider…_

She heard a faint yawn behind her as she walked past the entrance to the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"Hello, Godric. Um…Thank-you for reminding me of the time."

"It is my job. Would you like to talk about anything?"

"Perhaps later, but not right here."

The lion padded along the wall beside her silently, while she told off a pair of Hufflepuffs for being out past curfew. Everyone seemed to be on their best behavior, otherwise. The next day was Saturday, so she was surprised that not more students were taking advantage of the first night back at the school.

She made it to the picture of a Phoenix flying through Hogwarts and whispered a faint 'Expecto Patronum,' as Godric slipped around the corner. She finally took in her common room. Done in silver and gold the room basically yelled grandeur at her. An enormous fireplace took up one wall, but that wall was made of glass, with window seats below. To her left, was the kitchen and dining table and then a room that she found to be a powder room. Leather couches and chairs surrounded the fireplace. The three portraits on her right depicted the nude woman, then the mountain clearing, and then her garden. Above these, the whole wall was covered in books and a ladder that could be used to get them down.

This is what she had worked so hard for; this amazing room, the badge that she would finally wear on her chest on Monday. She sighed and walked into her bedroom, after examining a rose, to see a grinning cat.

"You know, Godric, you don't look very menacing."

"My dear, I've just met your charming ginger cat. I must say he is quite amusing, never have I seen anything try and enter a painting, your Crookshanks did though!"

"Oh, be nice to him! He's actually half-kneazle. He very smart, and even helped Sirius back in our third year."

"Really? But doesn't that bring me to my point? What exactly did I walk into with you and Professor Black? Don't give me that look Miss Granger! It's not like I can tell anyone your secrets, not even the Headmaster."

"Honestly?" The lion nodded his head, he knew the pressure of being Head Girl would get to her if she bottled things up too much. "I don't know, Godric! Muggle guys I've dated, but wizards have always made me nervous. Sirius seemed to…incapacitate me. The fact that he was 37, my teacher…they all just flew out the window. I know I don't want to date him, but sex with…" That's when she froze.

_I'm talking to a painted lion about how I might want to shag my best friend's Godfather. Ugh…_

"I think I'm done talking for tonight. I just want to go to sleep."

"Miss Granger, I don't understand human taboos. In a pride of lions, there is only one dominant male and his job is to have as many cubs as possible. Thirty-seven and eighteen years don't seem weird to me."

"Thank-you, Godric," whispered Hermione. She walked up to him and placed a hand behind his ear. She jumped back and gasped. She could _feel_ his fur. He was 3D! He looked at her questioningly and she returned her hand to his ear and started scratching.

The great lion's purr filled the room and it lulled Hermione to really want to try out her new bed. She regretfully pulled her hand away after a few minutes, and headed towards the bathroom.

"The elves have already finished unpacking for you," and with that he laid down and a pillow magically appeared beneath him. Hermione shook her head. Hogwarts was always full of surprises.

She grabbed one of Harry's shirts and went into the bathroom. Staying at the Burrow, Hermione had started nicking Harry's comfy t-shirts to sleep in. She would have taken some of Ron's too, but he wore all of his shirts. Harry never missed a couple…or ten.

Then, she noticed the bathroom. Her new Head status was the best thing in the world at that moment. Instead of sharing a standing shower, one pedestal sink, and one toilet with five girls, she now shared a huge bathroom with two men.

Her door was the first, then Remus', and then Draco's. Right across from the doors was a long counter with a sink across from her and Draco's doors. In between were a few cologne and perfume bottles, Lycanthropy for Dummies, a Potter Stinks badge still flashed, and to her mortification; a box of tampons. To the right of her door was a tub and not just any tub, either. It had jets around the edge and at least 20 taps. Past Draco's door was the shower and toilet. Fluffy towels sat on a shelf.

If Parvati or Lavender knew that this was her goal, they may have worked a big harder; she was glad they hadn't.

She quickly stepped out of her clothes, threw on Harry's shirt, and got ready for bed. After a quick good-night to Godric, she fell into a sleep…that wasn't quite innocent.

(A/N: I really hate to post chapters without having a beta read through them. Please somebody volunteer! I'm desperate! Thank-you to those of you who have alerted this story, it's not going to be short and I hope you keep up with it. Suggestions and reviews are always enjoyed; it makes me not feel like I'm wasting my time! Thanks, GiggleGinny)


	5. The Morning Drug

Ch. 5 The Morning Drug

Remus had a terrible time falling asleep. He remembered that damn war, it always came back to him within a week of the full moon. He supposed it was because that was when he would start fearing his change. In Dumbledore's absence he had been given the task of keeping tabs on the werewolves; Dumbledore later explained the idiocy of this plan: Remus didn't remember what he did when he spent his time as a lycanthrope.

Once asleep he would abruptly awake to the feeling of something clawing at his back. He would be shivering, in a cold sweat, and scatterbrained.

Taking the Wolfsbane Potion became out of the question; Fenrir would quickly see that he was in a proper state of mind. So for three evenings for months, he was a full-blown lycanthrope. He had no conscious memories of what happened, but in his dreams; his doings haunted him.

Had he killed someone? Perhaps, a child? An entire family?

The unknowns left a burden in his mind. Throughout the whole summer he attended church, praying to be forgiven of his past transgressions. Sirius had tried to tell him that he had done nothing wrong, that he was a good and honest man, but Remus never truly believed him.

He now had no worries about losing his mind on the full moon, Fenrir disappeared and Remus could now spend his full moons in the peace and quiet of his own room.

Remus couldn't say he was friends with Severus Snape, but he also couldn't say he hated the Potions Master. The man had given Remus his sanity when it used to be unwillingly stripped from his body. They would never be as close knit as the Marauders were, but a fragile friendship may have formed. Remus wasn't sure, though.

This was the fifth time he had woken, and this time it was 9:00 in the morning, a perfectly acceptable time to get up on a Saturday. He heard a tapping on his window in the loft, and quickly went to let the poor Northern Hawk Owl in.

The striking owl promptly landed on Remus' desk and held it's thin, clawed foot out to Remus. The distinct cursive handwriting of Albus Dumbledore greeted him.

_Remus,_

_Please inform our new Heads that I would like something special planned for Halloween this year, I believe a celebration is in order after the hard summer of war. They will be in charge of all of the arrangements, of course, and I expect they will insist on a Hogsmeade trip too. I have become busy as of late, and would ask you to be their supervisor, and only to bring issues to me if they are of strong doubt with you. I will require you to hold whatever this festivity is on October the Fourth, and a meeting with me on October the Twenty-Eighth. Any questions should be sent via floo and good luck, Remus, I have complete trust in your abilities to handle seventeen-year-olds._

_My Gratitude,_

_Albus_

Sighing to himself, Remus grabbed a robe and headed to the bathroom. He was surprised he was the first one to use it that morning. He would've thought Hermione an early riser, Draco, however, seemed one to sleep as late as possible.

After a quick shower, Remus walked to Hermione's garden painting. The lion standing next to the painting seemed suspicious of him, so he was forced to talk to Godric.

"Good morning, Godric. Is Hermione up, yet? Albus asked me to take care of some business."

"Hello, Remus! Hermione is up, Draco isn't, though."

"Would you go wake Salaazar and have him get Draco up, and give him the message to meet me in the kitchen as quickly as possible?"

"Of course."

Remus grinned at the savanna's king; who was mumbling something about giant reptilian nuisances.

"Eden." He thought the password Hermione came up with was quite clever, or at least better than Draco's. He also questioned the boy's chastity when his password was _cunt._

_That kid and Sirius have too much in common for one school._

Then Remus stopped in his tracks. He had stepped through the portrait, and it revealed Hermione.

At that moment Remus didn't care who The Clash were, why they were in so many cities within months, or why they were on a shirt. All he cared about was that it seemed to be all that Hermione was wearing at the moment, and also that she seemed to be having trouble reaching the top shelf of her bureau.

Legs spread, on tiptoes, and reaching for something on the top shelf at the back of said shelf, Hermione's oversized shirt was lifted up to just below her bum.

Remus thought he might be drooling.

He took a couple of deep breaths and imagined Minerva in a bikini. After a couple of swallows and quietly clearing his throat, he was able to speak again.

"Hermione, when you're dressed and ready, could you come into the kitchen for a meeting?"

"Oh, hi Remus! I'll be right down, could you do me a favor?"

He was tempted to say he'd do anything for her, but refrained from speaking at that moment, switching to Severus in a bathing suit, and nodded his head. He also was tempted to laugh at the thought of the old bat swimming.

"Thanks! I hate being short, the house elves put my shoes on the top shelf. I can't reach them for the life of me! Could you get them for me?"

Now, he really was laughing out loud.

"Hermione, you do realize you're a witch right?"

"Oops, sorry. It's been a hard morning, I seem to not be thinking all that clearly."

"No problem, just hurry up and get downstairs. If you're lucky you may be able to beat Draco to the bathroom."

"I'll hurry then, thanks! _Accio trainers!"_

He walked out of her room, and directly into the kitchen. He really needed some tea.

So, maybe he felt a bit guilty. He couldn't help it, he was a man, once you get them going you can't stop them. He rolled onto his back and debated if he should just try to go back to sleep.

"Professor Black, what class are you teaching?"

That wasn't usually what he and a woman talked about right after waking up, but he was also inside a school…as a teacher. He had to keep reminding himself of that small detail.

"Miss Parkinson you will just have to wait and find out just like the other students on Monday."

The girl rolled on top of him and gave him a suggestive smirk.

"What if I give you a present? Will you tell me then?"

Again, he was a man. Some things were just too tempting.

"What kind of present were you referring to?"

"I've been told that it's an amazing gift."

He grinned at her, he had a pretty good idea what his present would be. And Merlin help him, he wanted it…a lot.

"It's kind of a Muggle class, a sort of Self Awareness course. The course is only held once a week, and every student will take the class. During the period you'll take quizzes and I may give a lecture to explain things. You'll write an essay each week, just a foot, over the topic discussed and giving me your personal views. At the beginning of each class I'll take questions and comments. Can I have my present now?"

The Slytherin witch gave him a devious grin and slowly slid under the sheet.

#$#$&&&&$&$$#!$!#!#$#!$&&(&

Draco had beaten her to the bathroom, and she was none to happy about it.

She couldn't help thinking back to that kiss with Sirius. She and Viktor had dated for a little while, and she'd kissed quite a few Muggle boys, but that kiss had one distinct advantage.

Experience. Not once was her tongue bitten, gagged when a guy's tongue decided to see where her food was digested, and no slobber. Yes, experience was a great thing.

After yelling at Draco to hurry up, she sat on her bed and pulled out Sirius' Animagus book. She envied her Professors that were capable of the Transformation. It could be so useful! If you were a dog or cat, you could pretty much go anywhere you wanted. If you were something more exotic, you usually had all kinds of personal arsenal; like speed and claws.

It was her goal to be able to transform before Christmas. She knew it was extremely difficult, but she was also extremely ambitious. She may even be able to get Sirius to help her. He was rogue, after all, and wouldn't make her register with the Ministry. Professor McGonagall would take away that advantage, so she would be no help.

She heard the shower turn off, and Draco's head soon slipped through her door.

"Bathroom status is now available, Hermione."

"Thanks, Draco, see you in the kitchen."

She couldn't exactly call their relationship friendship, but it may get there. The chances were slim, but he wasn't calling her by derogatory names or her surname. It was kind of nice, and she was still curious as to why Dumbledore let his family off the hook.

A/N: Sorry about Sirius, I love him too. This is Remus/Hermione though, and as I said in the second chapter: Sirius loves all women; he doesn't fall in love with them! I think I'm still looking for a beta, it's not that hard! Thanks for reading, and review!

Oh, we'll get to see Smart Hermione pretty soon, but it's the weekend right now!


	6. Bow Down to Fruit

A/N: There was a typo in the last chapter, whatever is being held for Halloween is taking place on November Fourth, not October Fourth! Sorry!

Ch. 6 Bow Down to Fruit

Sirius was in a small panic; had he missed his chance with the Hot Gryffindor Head Girl? Did she mind about what he'd done last night?

_Don't be stupid! She has no idea that I slept with Pansy last night, and even if she did why would she care?_

_We're not in a relationship, I don't do relationships._

_We'll it's settled then. She doesn't know, and if she did, she wouldn't care._

When he'd first walked into the Great Hall and started eating breakfast, he realized that Hermione, Malfoy, and Moony were absent. At first he hadn't thought anything about it; Pansy was good with her gifts and had sufficiently given head.

Then he remembered that he had kissed the Head Girl, which led him to wonder if she had seen his morning activities. Usually he wouldn't really give a damn, but it _was_ one of his Godson's best friends.

But with of the both the Heads, Moony, and Albus' quick departure, it couldn't have been him. Which he kept telling himself that over and over again and he, worry free, tucked into eggs and crumpets; he'd been a busy boy, after all.

And then something else struck him peculiar; the post hadn't arrived.

#&#$(&&$$$&&&(&&#$(&&$$

Remus liked eating breakfast in his shared quarters. There wasn't the hustle and bustle that accompanied hundreds of students finally waking up when they got toast in their systems.

The Slytherin and Gryffindor were a lot more interesting company, too.

"How is Salazaar doing, Draco," he asked pleasantly.

"He's actually really handy! Just this morning he made sure I got first dibs on the bathroom!" He gave her a triumphant smile and Hermione gave what- at least what _she _thought -was a very menacing scowl.

"Don't count on it ever again. Monday I'm going to be up bright and early to make sure that I have plenty of time to get ready."

"And what exactly do you have to do?"

"Well, I have to shower and shave every morning, and I also might put on some makeup. Don't forget I also have to tame the crazy mop that resides on my head!"

"Why do you have to shave every morning? It's not like you have 5 o' clock shadow."

She gave a nervous look to Remus and then told Draco she'd tell him later.

The morning post came in and for the second time that day, Albus' owl swooped in. Two other owls also came in, carrying the _Prophet _for the Heads. Albus' neat scrawl had written 'Urgent' on the envelope. He tore open the envelope and quickly read the message.

_Remus,_

_Keep the Heads away from the _Prophet_ and don't let them leave their dorms or let anyone in until I've spoken with them. This is extremely important!_

_Albus_

Rising quickly, he snatched the newspaper away from them before they'd opened it. They gave him a curious look and paid the owls for their services.

Albus hadn't said anything about him opening it, so he quickly tore the binding that held it together and saw the first page.

_Parents of Muggle-Born Attacked and Killed. _

Under the picture of an unmoving man and women was a description. Remus paled; how could they get through this?

#$&#&$#&&&#$#$!$&$&&#$$!!

Hermione was confused as to her DADA teacher's actions. She'd seen the Headmaster's loopy script on the parchment Remus had received, but what did that have to do with a newspaper?

"Dumbledore thinks you two should do come up with something for Halloween. Any ideas?" Remus said, in hope of distracting them.

_Maybe that's what it's about! The Headmaster just wants to make sure we don't have any distractions so we can come up with something quickly._

"Would a masque be too cliché?" Draco suggested; Hermione actually would love to have one, but perhaps other activities could be planned.

"Do wizards carve pumpkins? Trick or Treat?" In her seven years at Hogwarts the only semblance of pumpkins on Halloween was Hagrid's giant pumpkins that were carved to let the light through and, of course, pumpkin juice.

"I'd never seen a pumpkin carved until that first Halloween feast; none of the other Purebloods have either." Draco paused, not wanting to admit he didn't know something, probably. "What's Trick or Treat?"

"In the Muggle world, children dress up on Halloween and walk from house to house saying 'trick or treat.' If the Muggles don't have any candy or the 'treat' then you were supposed to play a 'trick' on them. Only teenagers really ever did the 'trick,' and it usually entailed toilet paper or eggs."

"What are you actually proposing, Hermoine?" She heard the faintest trace of doubt in her Professor's voice.

"I'm not quite sure, yet, but maybe more than one event the week proceeding the climax event, the Masquerade."

"Bloody hell, Hermione! Do you know how much _work_ that would be?"

"Well! I'm sure I could get Ginny to help if I wanted, and I'm sure you could get _one _friend to help. Besides, this is like an end-of-war celebration; shouldn't it be all-out?"

"I guess I could coerce Blaise into helping, but I'm not promising anything. How many activities are we talking about here?"

"Um…Professor, what date was given for the main event?" She realized the Professor had been relatively silent and hadn't really given them that many details to work with. "Wait, let me go get some parchment first."

As she ran upstairs she started thinking of all that they could do. The options were endless, really. She could give all of those neglected Purebloods the chance to see how a real All Hallows Eve was meant to be.

Sitting back down at the dining room table, she nodded for Remus to spout off dates.

"We have to have a meeting with Albus on October Twenty-Eighth, but perhaps I should try and move that date up if you plan on having more than one activity. The 'main event' was meant for November Fourth. The students will have to be given notice with plenty of time to get anything they might need, though, and he has granted one Hogsmeade trip."

While he spoke Hermione was scribbling everything down, but also thinking of fun activities.

Even after she'd written what he'd said, she kept writing, creating a list. Draco leaned over to see what she was writing and started to frown.

"You expect me to 'bob for apples?' What is that, bowing down to a fruit? You must be joking! Also, why in the world would we spread stories about the ghosts? Have they offended you in some way?"

Remus, being a Half-blood, thought it funny to see the Pureblood struggling with things that a four year old Muggle could have told him. Hermione noted his laugh, and tried to stifle her own as she tried to explain traditions to the arrogant man/boy.

"Draco! If you bob for apples, you dunk your head in a bucket and try to get an apple out without using your hands. Ghosts in the Muggle world aren't commonplace, they've made up scary stories about them; like Bloody Mary." As she'd explained things to him she'd added things to the list. It was becoming quite impressively long, and she didn't fancy having to pare it down any.

"I thought you drank Bloody Marys?" he asked in bewilderment. Then she really did laugh out loud, ignorance from the blonde was priceless after all these years.

A/N: Thank-you for those of you who put me on your Alert list, and so many thanks to my beta! It helps so much! I know this was even shorter than my usual ones, but I couldn't help it! It felt like a good place to stop. Please Review, I review pretty much everything I read. It gives the author a boost of confidence and to see who their writing is received! So, if you have the time…XOXO


	7. The Birth Rights

Ch. 7

The tears were going to come. There was no way around it, but she still felt like fighting them. But within a few agonizingly long minutes, she succumbed to them.

The tears weren't necessarily for herself, but for the rights she thought had been given. After the fall of Voldemort, a document was drawn up: The Birth Rights. The rights of any wizard or witch, Muggle-born, Half-blood, or Pureblood alike; all had the birth right to carry a wand, to learn how to master their genetic gift, and all the while be free of prosecution.

The news Dumbledore had brought scared her. Justin Finch-Fletchley's parents were dead: murdered. No evidence existed, no magical signature remained, and no group was taking responsibility.

The thoughts in her brain were becoming a nuisance. She was so exhausted, yet she couldn't seem to fall asleep.

Were her parents in danger? Were the attackers escaped Death Eaters?

The latter was highly unlikely, they had found Voldemort's lair shortly after the final battle and found a list of all Death Eaters. Snape and the Malfoy family were the only ones that Dumbledore pardoned, for reasons that only Harry knew.

But she had found it suspicious that a handy little list had been drawn up of members of the Dark. Could it all have been a ploy to keep them away from the top ring of Death Eaters? This seemed unlikely also, Lucius Malfoy was in that inner ring. He would have said something if someone had been left off.

Or maybe it was him that had done it! No, if Harry had been placated then so should she.

She had to get to sleep. It was almost 1 o'clock in the morning, and she flooed to her parent's house on Sunday mornings to accompany them to church. It would be a long service if she only got six hours of sleep.

Concentrating on keeping her mind blank and the tension in her body lessening, she gradually drifted to sleep.

#$&&$(&$#$&$&#!!#$&()(&#&$

The Gryffindor must be avoiding him. No one had ever done that before. Ignore him, that is. He tried being mad, but she was just so…irresistible?

Maybe not the right word, but that was all he had.

Hearing a forceful knock on his door, he went to see who would come to see him at such a late hour; at least one that didn't have the timid knock of a girl.

It was his godson!

"Harry! What a surprise!"

"Hey, Sirius. Sorry to just kind of drop in, but I kind of need your advice."

"About…" Sirius prompted.

"Ginny problems, of course!"

"Oh! Well, what do you need help with?"

Sirius watched the battle in Harry's head rage itself out through his godson's expressive face.

"Sex."

Well that hadn't quite been what he'd expected. Maybe what Harry should get Ginny for her birthday (he had no idea when that was) or how to deal with her time of the month (he didn't know when that was either). But the seventeen-year-old man/boy had to know how things worked right?

"That is to say, I want to have it." Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Sex. I want to have sex with Ginny. Soon."

Should he do what Jesus would do? Or what any man that knew that sex was awesome would do?

"What do you need help with?" Screw Jesus, (A/N: Sorry!) his Godson needed to be laid!

"I want to…that is to say…I would like to…ugh, I want her to cum her first time!"

Oh, not only was the stuttering surprising with the usually brave boy, but his want to make his girlfriend have just as much pleasure as him. Sirius hadn't gotten a girl to cum until his third woman, best not tell Harry that though.

"Well, that's very admirable Harry. What brought this on, though? Did you and Ginny talk about it?"

"Not really talk, things just get kind of…going and someone conveniently walks by. So we always get stopped in the nick of time, but next time I'm going to go for it. I want her to want to, ugh I sound pitiful, do it again."

His godson was a deep scarlet by the end of his declaration. Out of embarrassment or the idea of having sex with Ginny didn't really matter.

"We had better sit down."

!$#&$$&$$!#$&$#&#&&#$!#$!#&$!

Remus knew what it felt like to be persecuted. His whole life he'd been identified along the lines of the 'poor lycanthrope.' Not to mention he was a half-blood to begin with.

But he'd genuinely felt like the Muggle-born's peril was done; that the discrimination was finished. By the time he'd finally gotten into bed on Saturday night he had almost convinced himself that it was all some coincidence. Perhaps Mr. Finch-Fletchley's father gambled and hadn't had the money to pay the debt. It was possible that the whole situation had nothing to do with the wizard world at all! But a voice deep down told him that the chances were extremely unlikely.

Something was wrong. He just didn't know what it was. Dumbledore was probably working on it right now, he assured himself as he drifted off to sleep.

Some time later he woke up. Disoriented at first, he had no idea why he'd been awoken at…3 am. Then he heard it again.

It was too loud for a whimper, but couldn't be classified as a scream. Perhaps a mixture of sobs and squeaks of terror?

Hermione.

Now that he thought about it, she must be terrified. She was a Muggle-born and her parents could possibly be in a lot of danger.

Now he was left with a predicament.

Should he leave her be, or go to her?

On one side, he was her professor and she probably didn't like people seeing her at her weakest. But, don't most people like to be comforted?

That was the decision. He would go to her, and as he walked to her room he tried to tell himself that he had no ulterior motives. Like seeing if she wore only a t-shirt to bed every night.

He stopped to examine the tiny bundle of pink flowers on her garden landscape and saw the tiny script spell out 'bouvardia.' He marveled at the brilliance of the Head girl's beautiful painting, but another sob made him hurry to her side.

"Eden."

He silently slipped into her dorm and his keen sense of smell was hit with a wave of her shampoo. _She smells like a fall day, actually like an apple orchard…I like it._

The sound of her short breaths brought his attention back to why he'd initially told himself he'd come in there in the first place. Her breathing was getting shorter and louder with each of her sobs. Tears had re-wet her showered hair.

He realized unconsciously that he'd moved closer to her, he was now leaning over her bed.

_Well, it's now or never…_

"Miss Granger…" He grasped her shoulder and gave it a little tug. She shrank back from his touch. He wasn't about to give up though.

"Hermione, honey, you need to wake up now."

He sat down on the edge of her bed and caressed her cheek.

Her eyes shot open. And without a moment's hesitation, she had flung herself into his arms.

"It was so…horrible! I can't…I don't…want to…" The saltwater droplets leaking from her eyes starting to wet his chest where her face snuggled into him.

"Shhh, it's okay. You're not alone. You're safe. I'm here."

!$#!#$&$!!#&$#$#&(#!#$($!!#$!#$$

She'd been running down the street where her parents lived. She had no idea how she'd gotten home, or how she knew to run. It was down to her instincts now, something she hated relying on. Instincts couldn't be learned from a book, it was just so purely _you._

She was only a few houses away when she saw the two story Victorian house that she'd grown up in. The lights were flashing on and off through the windows, the porches that wrapped around both stories of the house had collapsed from the shaking.

Then she'd heard it. The piercing scream that she'd only heard one other time in her 18 years. The first time being when she was around seven years old and her family car was spiraling out of control on black ice. Her mum had later divulged that she thought only of Hermione as she screamed; she thought for sure that her precious little girl was going to die.

Hermione was racing up the steps; rushing to get to her mum. She rampaged through the house until she found her parents. They weren't alone, cloaked figures held wands aimed straight for her. Her mother's screams became pleas of mercy for her daughter. She didn't want to lose her precious little girl.

One of the cloaked figures took out a wand and aimed it at her mother. Before she could identify the color of the spell that would inevitably come from the tip of the wand, someone was calling her name.

Her eyes popped open. She saw the kind face of Remus Lupin looming over her, concern etched into his face. Without a second thought, she threw herself into his arms. And even through her terror and tears, she couldn't help feeling how right and just how comfortable it felt being so close to him.

&$(&!#!#&$(&)(#$!#$&!$(&!#!

Remus realized that she was gradually getting over her terror and coming back to the present. He began to pull away, but found he couldn't. She was clinging to him.

"Please…just stay."

She began to lie down, pulling him with her. He got the answer to his question, tonight it was a t-shirt about The Kinks. She turned her back to him and scooted back into his embrace. He quickly heard her breathing become rhythmic and deep, and he soon followed.


	8. Morning Sensations

Ch. 8 Morning Sensations

It was a different experience for Remus; waking up in the arms of a young woman. Lycanthropy had always made it hard for finding a secure relationship. He'd had the company of women before, but the woman he woke up to that morning was different.

Hermione had slept through the rest of the night, and sometime during the wee morning hours; cuddled into him. Remus reflected over the sleeping witch.

Head Girl, top of her class, mature beyond belief, loved by anyone who met her (mostly), and had an amazing group of friends.

But did he fit into her life? Could he handle hiding a relationship? Did she even want to be with him? Hadn't she just been flirting with Sirius?

Beside him, Hermione began to move. She stretched and flexed into his body and he couldn't help the slight shiver that ran down him.

It had been a while, to say the least.

ADFHDFAHJDAJGDFGADHFSKJTRQRTJMBVSMXG

Albus was old. It wasn't just his own personal opinion of himself, but a fact. He would come to live longer than most wizards, too.

He'd seen many things in his lifetime. The rise and fall of the same person twice, a wonderful friend choose his death after defying the force for so long, the rebirth of an old tournament, and amazing students who had passed through 'his' gates.

And during all of those times, he had been entirely sure of himself. He'd known what he was doing, no uncharted territory.

Now, though, he was lost.

Lying in bed, he thought over his latest predicament. He had many muggle borns in his school. Topping numbers around seventy-five students.

The targeting of muggle borns was nothing new in his world, but this was their parents. A second family had been murdered overnight.

Receiving the letter a little before dawn, he now lay in his bed with his back against the headboard.

"A sickle for your thoughts, Albus?" she asked.

"The Finch-Fletchley case wasn't a one-time coincidence. I'm afraid that the Smithson's two sons will have some very devastating moments ahead of them." he gravely answered her.

"Why is this happening, again? Haven't these poor children had enough of this pain?" her questions spoke exactly what was on his mind.

When would his precious school be able to be at peace? Was it that much to ask to go through a year without so much disturbance?

Apparently so.

"Albus, you must get ready for the day ahead."

"Of course, my dear." He cracked a smile. "Sometimes I think I'm getting to old for this."

Depressing times were coming again it seemed.

#&$&$$&$&$((&$

'I have severe loyalty issues.'

_Soon after Harry had left the previous night, someone had come knocking at his portrait. He thought it may have been Hermione, but he was wrong._

"_Ms. Patil, what a pleasant surprise!"_

"_Hello, professor. I was wondering if I could come in for a moment?" Sirius looked the lovely twin over. _

"_Please, call me Sirius. I hate formalities between students and professors. What can I help you with, Padma?"_

"_Oh, I was just so bored! It's a Saturday night and I have no one to be with! Would you mind if I stayed with you for a bit?"_

_He took her wrist gently and tugged her towards the couch._

"_I'm sure I can keep you occupied for a couple of hours, Padma."_

Sirius groaned loudly as he stretched his stiff muscles, he felt his calf muscle tense up and he softly muttered a curse word.

"Is everything alright, sir?"

"Padma, honestly!"

"Sorry Sirius, old habits die hard." The girl reached her hands up to her eyes and slowly rubbed the sleep away.

Sirius began to pace around his study, where the witch had decided to snuggle into the couch, and began to walk off the strain.

He vaguely wondered how things had gone for Harry, but realized he'd be told soon enough. He looked at the clock, 8:45. Good, they could still catch breakfast.

"Please refrain from going back to sleep, Padma. Get dressed, I'm hungry and will not be too happy if we miss it because you didn't get your beauty rest."

"I thought you were only authoritative in bed…well I'm up!"

AGASHYREQJTRNQRTURTYERAJTERJAHNRJI

"Good morning, Remus."

"Are you doing alright?" she turned her head around to see his concerned expression and felt gratitude rush through her. He'd been so kind.

"It was just a nightmare, I just need to keep reassuring myself of that and I'll be fine. What time is it?"

Her professor reached over her and turned around her alarm clock. Oops, she should've done that herself. But she was so comfortable.

"8:30, are you hungry? Breakfast should be up and running." Again with the concern for her…

"I think a shower is in order first, then maybe some breakfast." But she really didn't want to get up at all. Currently she was warm and cozy, the touch of his bare chest spreading constant heat from her head to her toes.

He was the first one to get up, and she instantly missed his company.

"I'll be quick, then I'll let you have the bathroom. Ok?"

She smiled at him and nodded her head in affirmation. She rolled onto her back and basked in the warmth on his side of her bed. In the back of her mind there was a constant nagging that she was forgetting something, but at the moment she couldn't seem to care less.

"Good morning, Miss Granger."

"Hello, Godric. Any news to bring me?" She truly did adore that big furball, it was going to be a fun year with him.

"The headmaster requests Mr. Malfoy and yourself report to him after breakfast. He said it was of the utmost importance."

"Have you already told Salazaar this?"

"Of course." He flicked his tail gracefully walked out of her room, mumbling something about finding a half-Kneazle.

A knock issued from her bathroom door. Apparently it was her turn to use the facilities, a grumble sounded from her stomach and she realized how hungry she was.

Hermione had a full day ahead of herself; she needed to finalize plans over Halloween with Draco and Remus, ask permission to go to Hogsmeade to find an outfit for their supposed ball, spend time with her two favorite Gryffindors, and added to the list was this meeting with Dumbledore. If she could find the time she also wanted to go over a few of her textbooks before classes started the next day.

She'd manage to cram it all in, though. She always did.

A/N: I feel so guilty…I've had this bit written for a while, but I didn't post it because I thought I should add more to it…Sadly enough, I'm not. Oh well, leave me some reviews please! Sometimes I wonder if people are actually reading this stuff!


	9. Remembrance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter, previous chapter, or chapters from here on…I hope that covered everything…I always forget these stupid things…Love to J.K. Rowling…

A/N: Hello! Sorry it's been so long! Hope you enjoy this chapter and leave me a little note at the end…they always help :D

Ch. 9: Remembrance 

She was petrified. Life had finally seemed normal, almost calm. Her expectations for the year had been so studious, maybe with a side of romance, but there was no room in her life for war or guerilla tactics.

Now, she had to worry for her parents. 

She had been so intrinsically involved in the war. Destroying the last horcruxes, finishing off Voldemort, and rounding up the last of his Death Eaters. And now this. 

Her mother had once warned her about worrying too much. Too much fretting and her worry lines would be etched upon her face before the age of twenty.

Hermione had begun to use a wrinkle-reducing potion right after her mother scared her. Wrinkles weren't her style.

The water in the Head's Dormitory was _so_ nice. It wasn't too hard or too soft, the water sensed the temperature you wanted it, and you could even have your water scented for your showers. It was almost enough to take her mind off the latest development in the wizard world…

Then the light-bulb clicked. What she'd forgotten earlier! Today was a Sunday.

Sundays, in her family, meant one thing. Church. And she'd completely forgotten.

All this time she had been worried sick over the fate of her parents, and she was the one that was worrying them right now. She wasn't even spending her allotted time with them!

She finished rinsing her hair and bolted for her bedroom.

10:15

She still had time to get dressed for lunch, thank Merlin for small miracles.

She quickly jotted a note to them on a bit of parchment and sent Godric to ask Draco for his owl. Godric quickly returned and a light tap sounded on her door.

"I believe that's Mr. Malfoy."

"Thanks, Godric. I don't know what I'd do without you!" she slipped a robe on and opened the door.

Instead of being met with a certain snarky boy, there was only a flutter of wings. His owl had pecked on her door. Pushing the matter aside, she attached the note to the handsome owl's leg and let it out her window.

#$&$$&$$&(&(#&$$&(&&&

For all intents and purposes, Remus wasn't happy when Godric just happened to mention that Hermione was leaving the castle to be with her parents. Sure, quality parental time was a good thing for young people, but did it have to be right now? 

He didn't have the authority to tell her that she couldn't go, but he would sure as hell try.

He left his customary oatmeal and hot tea breakfast, and walked to her portrait. 'Caribbean Nenuphar' appeared in the photo as he told her password. A slight growl met him as he stepped through the door and a muffled ouch. Both worried him.

He scanned the room and found her sitting at a vanity, the tip of her wand barely held between her fingers and flowing through the lengths of her hair with vast amounts of steam coming from her head.

For a moment, he worried if she'd set her head on fire. Then he noticed that the lengths of her curly hair were becoming straight.

"It's called a flatiron. Very handy when you have pesky hair that just won't behave. Plus, I think it's raining at my mum and dad's house. I'll be leaving soon, so unless this is important, I still have a lot of work to do…"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Listen, Hermione, now isn't really the time to go gallivanting about all of England by yourself. Surely you must realize this! You'd be in so much danger." He hoped his plea sounded professional.

"Remus, I know how dangerous it's becoming again, and I won't lose any of the precious time I have with my parents just because of fear. That's what they want, and they won't be getting it. At least not from me."

He shook his head. Everything she said made perfect sense, but…did she have to go alone? Wasn't there someone to accompany her? Oh, yes there was.

"Let me go with you then. Your parents know me from their days at Grimmauld and I could protect all of you in case something were to come up. You're still not of age, Hermione. You'd be useless to them for protection…"

Throughout their entire conversation she had continued to sit there straightening her hair, occasionally biting her lip when he said something that made sense. He was getting through to the witch.

"Okay, but you're going to have to change. And if you come, can I stay for tea, too?"

The pleading lilt to her voice made a silly grin etch onto his features and her answering smile, which was luminous, made him not pay an ounce of attention to what she'd said and he found himself nodding.

So what if he'd have to negotiate with Albus about the extra time or the fact that he had nothing to wear, therefore he'd probably end up turning to Draco for attire, Hermione had smiled at him, and he was going to be spending an afternoon with her.

The world seemed a whole deal better than it had ten minutes ago.

$&#$#$?&$&$&$$$

"You don't know what you ask, Remus. There was another attack last night, the Smithsons. I'm on rocky ground here, and I'm hard pressed to let either of you leave this castle."

So far, his negotiation with Albus had gone quite dismally. 

"Honestly, Albus, the girl treasures these moments and considers them as one of her perks of being Head Girl. I'd be with her at all moments, to protect not only her, but her parents, too. And her parents have already set up some sort of arrangement for the afternoon." He knew he could win this discussion.

"But Remus, forgive me for bringing this up, you have no proper attire. You would require two outfits, a haircut, and a good dose of Muggle pop culture."

Remus winced. Those comments had hurt, even though he'd thought of them all, and more, before the Headmaster had voiced them.

On to Plan B, then.

"You've promised her this time, sir."

Now it was Albus' time to cringe. The wizened man hated to go back on his word. The Headmaster steepled his fingers in that familiar pattern of his, and his brow crinkled.

"Very well, Remus, but rest assured, you will be getting a haircut before you walk out into Muggle society. Grown Muggle men don't walk around with hair to their shoulders." His lips turned up at the corners, and Remus knew he'd won.

He was going to his first Muggle lunch and tea. With Hermione.

Now all he needed was a haircut, shoes, clothes, and cologne.

He and Mr. Malfoy were going to be talking, and he only had an hour to be ready to leave.


End file.
